ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Electric Ghost
Not to be confused with Killerwatt/Animated The Electric GhostRay Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "Let's hold the slime in reserve - if I'm right, this Electric ghost will be drawn to Kremzeek, and contact will short out and disperse both entities." is an entity that draws power from electricity. History Driven only by its hunger for energy, the ghost was drawn to a power source in Brooklyn. It settled in Mr. Colchamiro's building and drew power from the utility pole connected to it. It hid in a control panel and fed off the city's electricity.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.16). Narrator says: "It only thinks of its hunger." Mr. Colchamiro happened to be a frequent customer of the Ghostbusters. Upon arrival, Egon Spengler immediately detected a reading similar to the Kremzeek Sprite they encountered earlier. Erring on the side of caution, Egon suggested they modify a Trap just in case the entity also emitted an electrostatic discharge. Ectotron helped and got an idea. Winston Zeddemore volunteered to go into the building with Peter Venkman and flushing out the ghost while they worked on the Trap. Peter wondered what was wrong with waiting until they were done. Winston pointed out they worked faster with a deadline. Half an hour later, Peter started getting tired of looking around. Winston told him not to start again and insisted the signal was strong. Peter saw the circuit breaker and decided to cut the power to force the ghost to appear. The panel exploded and sent Peter flying. Winston mused he really knew how to push everyone's buttons. Peter admitted it was a talent. The Electric Ghost manifested from the panel. They engaged the ghost. A few minutes later, Peter and Winston retreated outside and informed the others that two Proton Streams weren't enough to hold the ghost. The ghost burst through the roof. Ectotron recalled helping ground the Kremzeek Sprite and stated he wasn't sticking his finger into that. Ray Stantz assured him it wouldn't come to that. Peter promised they won't judge him if it came to that. Ray remarked it was a wild one and realized it was getting stronger. Egon agreed and noted they were in trouble if it was tapped into the city's power grid. Ectotron scanned around and verified there was a definite increase in the energy flow to the Colchamiro's building from a utility pole. He rammed the pole down with an elbow. The ghost had a definite reaction to losing the connection. Ray threw out the modified Trap and successfully captured the ghost. The Ghostbusters, Ectotron, and Optimus Prime tracked the ghost of Starscream to the Grosbeak Generating Station and encountered his master, Kremzeek. The Proton Streams proved ineffectual against him. Ectotron became concerned after he targeted Optimus. Ray admitted that even if they thought to bring something like a Boson Caster, Kremzeek had a electrical component to deal with. Egon theorized shutting down Grosbeak would take away Kremzeek's power source and give them time to modify a Trap. Ray checked his P.K.E. Meter and reckoned one Trap would not be enough to hold Kremzeek. He believed shorting him out then dispersing him temporarily until they built something more effective was a better plan.Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "Sure, they'll eventually reform, but that'll take months - which is enough time for me and Egon to --" He wished they had the Electric Ghost they trapped the previous night. Ectotron revealed they left that Trap inside him among some regular Traps, a canister of Psychomagnotheric Slime, and crumbs inside him. Ray was elated. He believed the Electric Ghost would be drawn to Kremzeek and physical contact would short and disperse both of them.Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "Let's hold the slime in reserve - if I'm right, this Electric ghost will be drawn to Kremzeek, and contact will short out and disperse both entities." Kremzeek focused his energy into a giant sphere. Optimus yelled at Ray to just do it. Ray was surprised Optimus could hear him. Ectotron pointed out he was fighting hand-to-hand against a being of living electricity so hearing Ray was in the realm of possible. Ray quipped they did impossible things, too, and released the ghost. It was startled by its sudden return to awareness but quickly return to thinking about its constant hunger. As Ray thought, the ghost sensed Kremzeek as a more potent energy source.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.16). Narrator says: "It senses some energy nearby, but it isn't the closest - or most potent - source." It was overcome with curiosity about what alien energy tasted like and charged Kremzeek.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.16). Narrator says: "An energy that is not of this world. The entity is curious as to what alien energy tastes like." They shorted out and dispersed in a violent explosion. Ray cheered and lauded Coulomb's Law. Egon countered that wasn't how it worked. Ray suggested it could with electroplasmic entities in the mix. Classification The ghost is an electroplasmic entity.Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.17). Ray Stantz says: "Well maybe it is when you're dealing with electroplasmic entities?" Powers The Electric Ghost draws on electricity to increase its power. After tapping into the city's power grid, it was strong enough that all four Proton Streams were required to hold it. A modified Trap able to negate electrostatic discharge was required to hold it indefinitely. Trivia *On page 13 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, the head of the body used by Killerwatt makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 14 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, the ghost is visually based on Killerwatt. Also See *Killerwatt *"Killerwatt" Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 References Gallery ElectricGhostIDW02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ElectricGhostIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ElectricGhostIDW04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ElectricGhostIDW05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ElectricGhostIDW06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ElectricGhostIDW07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ElectricGhostIDW08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ElectricGhostIDW09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts